


Wounded Warsong

by CrumblingAsh



Series: Terminal Show [2]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (2006), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Dark fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day-to-day life in the town of Silent Hill is a process of walking hot stones across a river of fire in Hell. </p>
<p>Tony and Bruce, and a small moment Heaven grants them from torture, ignoring the present and touching an unlikely future.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner grew up in Silent Hill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Warsong

 

* * *

 

They are safe, hidden behind the mounds of hay at the top of Tony’s uncle’s loft. Pressed together, skin on skin, simply holding, too exhausted to do anything more. Bruce gently traced the almost-healed scars on Tony’s chest, traveling from sternum to the edges of collarbone dip, feeling the glossy ridges against the pads of his fingers. The other teen liked to joke them off, but Bruce could see the haunted expression in his eyes when he thought Bruce wasn’t looking.

They were both losing themselves to the practices of their teachers. His own muscles ached as he twitched. It would kill them both in the end.

Tony was only months shy of his twentieth birthday…

“Have you ever thought of having children?” He wondered softly against the curve of Tony’s neck, slashing his thoughts, smiling slightly as he felt the subtle shaking of laughter brushing against his arms. Tony smiled so rarely these days, laughed even less; too many nights spent in the depths of the church.

“Points for most random conversation starter _ever_. But I don’t think we’re in danger of that happening between us, Bruce.” He kissed him, then, butterfly touches on his shoulder, up his neck, against his jaw. They were always careful of their movements with each other like this – cautious, grateful, soothing. Tony melted back, utterly trusting in a way that hurt them both.

“…But if we could,” the brunette muttered, nipping his ear just for the attention. “Someway. If we could, and could raise them somewhere that isn’t here…”

It would never happen. _They never said it._ Life outside of Silent Hill was a hope lost with your first wail as a newborn still covered in blood. You were born chained to the dirt you were conceived in; the only hope of salvation from the ruin you were. Yet sometimes, imagining what lay beyond this town and the territories its poisoned grass touched was the only thing that kept the whip lashes from slicing them open, kept Bruce from being swallowed by the rage he could not banish, kept Tony from falling to Obidiah’s whims.

“That important to you, huh?” His friend mumbled, shifting to burrow comfortably into the straw, hissing slightly as a stray piece brushed against a tender mark. Another laugh, softer than before, with the touch of emptiness he had unfortunately come to associate with the only Stark child. “Such a sap, Banner.”

He was. It was. But Tony hummed under his breath, the same way he did when contemplating the variables of the something he found interesting, and then twisted his neck back.

“…Yeah.” Large brown eyes met his, half-shaded and half filled with that stupid, giddy hope they weren’t supposed to have. “I think… yeah. Kids’d be … not bad.” Shifting his arm beneath Tony’s ribs, Bruce tightened his hold as the raven-haired man (never a child) fell back against the straw.

Just not here.

There would never be anywhere else.


End file.
